No hay nostalgia peor
by Ginnokitsune94
Summary: "No hay nostalgia peor que añorar lo que nunca,jamas, sucedió"-Joaquin Sabina Han pasado 2 años ya desde los sucesos ocurridos en "El Jardín de lo Desconocido", sin embargo Wirt no puede evitar pensar acerca de cierta persona que conoció allí, y su relación con esa misma persona. Al mismo tiempo, cierta chica refleja acerca del peor error de su vida.
Este será un corto Two-Shot, más que nada lo utilizare para pulir mis habilidades de redacción, aparte de que es como mi pequeño tributo a una obra maestra.

Espero que les guste

 ** _"Añorar lo que nunca jamás sucedió"_**

* * *

 **Wirt: Confusión**

watch?v=EsCBUK_mvY4

La radio sintonizaba una melodía calmada mientras que un chico adolecente de 17 años intentaba sacar de su cabeza todas esas sensaciones que lo volvían loco.

*Sigh*

Wirt suspiro para sí mismo mientras observaba el horizonte. El cielo estaba teñido de un melancólico color anaranjado, eran aproximadamente las 6:30 pm y había un clima bastante fresco debido a que era otoño.

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde lo ocurrido en el Bosque de lo Desconocido, y Wirt no podía evitar seguir pensando acerca de esa aventura tan extraña.

Eran de hecho las vísperas de ese fatídico día en el cual él y su medio-hermano se perdieron en aquel lugar. El clima era tan similar, incluso el viento frio otoñal despertaba esos recuerdos en Wirt.

Wirt se encontraba actualmente sobre el tejado de su casa, alejado de todos los demás y sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el sonido de alguien subiendo las escaleras lo despertó de su sueño despierto.

-Hey Wirt, sabía que estarías aquí- Dijo Greg mientras terminaba de subir la escalera y se sentaba al lado de su medio hermano.

Greg, ahora de unos 9 años, había cambiado realmente muy poco; Wirt, por el contrario, se había vuelto mucho más alto y había adquirido un poco de confianza en sí mismo.

-Ah, hola Greg. ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?- Pregunto Wirt sin ganas, tanto su voz como su mirada reflejaban un cansancio total.

-Siempre vas al tejado cuando te pones melan…¿Cómo era esa palabra?

-Melancólico

-Sí, eso. Mama dice que es normal para los chicos de tu edad, según ella son las hormonas- Comentó Greg con su característica sonrisa y despreocupación

A pesar de su estado mental, Wirt no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su hermano menor. Después de 2 años, y esa aventura en lo desconocido, Wirt comenzó a apreciar cada vez más a su hermanastro menor, al que antes no lo veía más que como una molestia.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre hermano-hijo de otro fulano?

-*Sigh* Nada, como dice mama solo son mis hormonas

Mientras la conversación cambiaba, Greg demostró una vez más que cada día entendía los sentimientos de su hermano más.

-Han pasado 2 años ya- Comentó Greg, con un tono de voz poco característico suyo, algo que Wirt no pasó de largo.

-…Si. Todos los días me preguntó si siquiera eso fue real.

-No pudo ser un sueño Wirt, los 2 tuvimos el mismo sueño, y eso no ocurre normalmente.

-¿Y bestias mágicas y pueblos de esqueletos son normales?

-Tuch

-Touché

-Eso mismo

Una particular ráfaga de viento fuerte arrastro consigo una hoja anaranjada que cayó frente a los 2 hermanos sentados en la azotea.

-¿Sigues pensando en Beatrice Wirt?-Preguntó Greg

La pregunta atrapó por sorpresa al adolecente, pues esa pregunta estaba relacionada con la razón de su nostalgia.

-Si Greg. Lo que aun más me molesta es el hecho de no poder haberme despedido bien, nunca nos dijimos adiós propiamente aun después de todo lo que pasamos

-Si quiera tú te llegaste a despedir. Yo estaba dormido

-Sabes- Comenzó a hablar Wirt mientras soltaba unas risitas- Esa pajarilla siempre me volvía loco, era tan terca y se creía tan superior a mí. Honestamente al inicio de nuestra travesía esperaba que decidiera de la nada irse y no volver

Greg estaba a punto de hablar, pero si algo había aprendido en 2 años de convivir con Wirt era dejarlo hablar mientras tenía sus "momentos".

watch?v=sPLEbAVjiLA

-Pero a la vez eran divertidas nuestras confrontaciones. Era como tener un verdadero amigo con el cual te podías insultar y tratar mal sabiendo que aun así había respeto. Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo evitar sentir resentimiento ante ella por lo que nos hizo con Adelaide, quiero decir, la perdono en cierta manera por las circunstancias en la que estuvo metida, pero aun así me dolió.

-Umm

-…En ese pequeño momento, en la fogata, después del crucero de las ranas, sentí una felicidad extraña cuando desesperadamente intento que nos quedáramos con ella.

-¿Te hubiera gustado quedarte allí, Wirt? Quiero decir, era un mundo divertido, pero que hay de nuestros padres.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Es solo que…Tenía razón, en ese mundo extraño era una aventura tras otra, en este mundo no soy más que un chico perdedor más.

-¿Pero tienes a Sara, no?

-De hecho cortamos hace 2 días

-Ohhh…lo siento.

-No es tu culpa Greg. Simplemente no nos llevamos tan bien como pensábamos, mejor nos quedamos como amigos.

.

.

.

-¿Es por eso que te sientes triste Wirt?

-*Sigh* No lo sé, Greg, no lo sé. Simplemente me puse a pensar en muchas cosas, lo que más me molesta es el hecho de no andar pensando en Sara, si no que todo el día me la he pasado pensando en Beatrice y eso me está volviendo loco.

-¿Te gusta Beatrice Wirt?

-¿¡No lo sé?! Eso me molesta mucho, no quiero estar enamorado de un maldito pájaro azul-Exclamó fuertemente Wirt mientras se levantaba y levantaba las manos exasperado.

Después de gritar Wirt comenzó a respirar fuertemente para calmarse, Greg observaba calmadamente, después de todo así es como era Wirt, aun después de 2 años de madures su inseguridad y ansiedad le seguía dando ataques.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-No *Respira fuertemente*. Solo quisiera verla una vez más, maldición, si quiera escuchar su voz otra vez. Necesito quitarme la duda acerca de lo que siento, necesito el sentimiento de saber que me despedí correctamente…

De repente se escuchó un relámpago a la lejanía, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y las primeras gotas de la llovizna comenzaron a caer sobre los chicos, al ver esto Wirt uso la chaqueta que tenía para cubrir el radio portátil.

Greg se levantó lentamente mientras veía a su hermano, el cual no hacia señales de querer irse. Greg decidió que era mejor dejarlo ser por un momento.

-…Cuidate Wirt, no caches un resfriado

-Uhumm-Wirt asintió levemente con la cabeza sin voltear a ver a Greg

Greg bajó las escaleras y desapareció de la vista de Wirt.

-Me preguntó, ¿estará ella pensando acerca de mí? ¿Si quiera es ella real?...Me preguntó cómo se verá en su forma humana.

Y dejando esos últimos pensamientos en su cabeza, Wirt se recostó en las tejas del tejado, dejó que la lluvia se llevara su melancolía con su helada indiferencia y cerró los ojos.

-"Rain down, rain down  
Come on rain down on me  
From a great height  
From a great height... height..."

 ** _Continuara_**

 ** _El siguiente capítulo es la historia de la perspectiva de Beatrice. Sera diferente el sentimiento general de la historia. Como habrán notado soy un gran fan de la música "Emo" de verdad, la de los '90. Yo recomendaría escuchar las canciones durante los momentos que puse, cuando menos para que se puedan dar una idea de cómo me imagine la escena_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen review para que pueda mejorar._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima_**


End file.
